Not All Birds Have Wings
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Robin knows he is just as strong or stronger than all his teamates, even without powers. But when given the opportunity to have powers, will Robin cave to temptation?What would be so bad about him having powers? Developes slowly... No LoNgEr HiAtUsEd!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my 2nd long story, Not All Birds Have Wings. I have a few announcements to make before I start the story. The first one is that I do not own Teen Titans. The 2nd is that this story is Rob/Star. If you want to flame me fine, but if it's about the couple nothing will be done. This is my couple and if you don't like it don't read the story. The final announcement is that this story is in fact rated T for a reason. If you are not mature enough to read some mildly bad language or some nasty violence then do not read this story. It is not like my other story in the way that it is not a big huge fluff fest all the time. **

**Thank You**

**Describtion (full version)- Robin knows he is just as strong or stronger than all his teamates, even without powers. But when given theoppurtunityto have powers, will Robincave to temptation?What would be so bad about him having powers? There's a catch... A BIG catch... Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae Rated T for mild language**

OoOo

Chapter 1- Sleeping Powder?

_Robin stared down at the cold and brutal ocean below him. It's waves clasped along the rocky beach of his home, almost threateningly, as if they were daring him to jump in, only to be concealed in the unknown danger that lie just underneath the surface. Looking up, the sky was just as dismal as the ocean. It's charcoal and green clouds daunting, almost like they needed to have revenge on a betraying friend. These clouds were rushing in like racehorses in the last leg. A mist began to spring up and before long nothing could be seen around the Boy Wonder but a thick, dense, fog. He could hear footsteps behind him, slow and patient footsteps. He tried to yell for his friends but found himself voiceless. He fell to his knees as the shadow of a man appeared to tower above him. This strange figure simply leaned forward, grabbed the hold of Robin's shoulders, and pushed. Before he even knew what had happened he was spiraling downwards into the dark abyss below…_

Robin shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. Then, realizing the sudden rush of blood to his head and feeling dizzy, he lay slowly back down. He gripped his spinning head and looked over at the alarm clock. 5:52 am. The alarm clock had not yet gone off. That was the 5th dream he had had like that this week. He sat up slowly and let the covers fall from his shoulders revealing his buff chest. Swinging both his legs around the right side of the bed he stood up and walked over to the mirror. His hair was flat down on his forehead, his upper half was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his mask lay crooked on his face. He then walked tiresomely over to the closet to retrieve his attire for the day.

Taking a quick shower he thought about the dream or rather nightmare he had been experiencing lately. It wasn't like he was tremendously afraid of falling or darkness. But what in this nightmare was so terrifying that he woke up breathing hard and sweating? Every time he knew it was a nightmare but it scared him every time anyway. Deciding to take a swim on Titan's tower roof to relax him he headed back to his room to put on his swim trunks…

OoOo

Raven had been awake for about 5 minutes when she was met with the deep thoughts of another Titan. Since she was still groggy nothing was coming in clearly. All the images were blurred and distorted. Deciding to disregard it she threw the covers off and got out of bed, rubbing her temple as she walked over to her closet for a robe, chain, and shoes. Someone had experienced a fitful sleep last night, meaning so she had also. Quickly fastening her robe and clicking the chain into place while slipping on her shoes she selected a book and exited her sanctum. It was time for some herbal tea…

OoOo

Robin flew into the gleaming surface of the water, letting it submerse him in its brisk cold, before pulling himself to the surface. He moved his right arm out of the water than dove the hand back in just as the other rose above the surface. He kept up this synchronized movement across the length of the pool; flip turned, and came back, using the sameslow, leisurely pace he had going there in the first place. It was quite a contrastto the many training laps he had done in the pool. Returning to theend of the pool he started with heheld onto the side with one hand he shielded his eyes with the other as he looked across the horizon at the rising sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the temperature was rising quickly. It looked to be a beautiful day. He breathed in the as a cool breeze blew around him before diving back into the water for more laps.

OoOo

Starfire opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to the clock. 6:32! She was missing the sunrise! She groaned, knowing it was too late now. She would just have to wait for tomorrow. Deciding that she should still get out of bed she flew up and hovered over to her window. She pulled open the curtains and looked out at the ocean. Its calm waves foamed and washed up and down the rocky island shore. 'Absolutely beautiful…' she thought, putting her elbow on the window ledge and letting her chin rest in her upside palm. She began to trace circles on the window with her free forefinger and dazed dreamily out at the calm blue-green water below.

OoOo

Raven took another sip of her tea, her eyes never leaving her book. She sat with her old brown book in one hand, her tea in the other, and one leg crossed over the other in the center of the Titans' couch. She jumped suddenly, spilling her tea and dropping her book at the sound of the annoying alarm.

"Oh! Whatever fool decided to attack this early in the morning is going to pay…" Raven grumbled angrily, picking up the chipped tea cup and placing her book on the coffee table.

OoOo

Robin jumped out of the water, all of it spilling off of him as he grabbed his towel and ran into the tower at the sound of the alarm. He jolted down the stairs and then into the elevator, quickly pressing the button to the main level.

OoOo

Beast Boy dropped to the floor with a thud, his back arched so that his feet were dangling in front of his face. All the sheets were entangled around his body and he had no clue what just happened.

"Ow…" After saying this, the changeling realized that the alarm was blaring and the red lights were flashing. "Oh great…" He jumped up while trying to get the sheets off, but tripped himself and landed back on his face.

OoOo

When Robin got there Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were all gathered in front of the screen with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

"Who is it?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Before anyone could answer Beast Boy ran in.

"Dude, why are you in your swim trunks?" he asked, pointing at Robin.

"Why do you have bed sheets wrapped around your body?" he retorted, with a lopsided grin on his face, folding his arms against his chest.

"I… uh… I…"

"Focus… We have some sort of new villain to deal with…" Raven yelled monotonously over to the two boys, ripping the sheets off Beast Boy and pulling out a Robinuniform from a black bubble.She pointed to the screen. They both went serious and watched. A shadowy figure was leaping around stealing items of value at some sort of research lab. Two guards lay lifeless on the ground.

"What's…**it**… taking?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow and walking over to the screen to join the others, followed by Beast Boy. As Raven zoomed in they all stared in question at what the creature was stealing.

"Sleeping powder? What woulda villain do with that? I mean, it would make people vulnerable but… ?" Robin looked for an answer from another Titan but they all looked blankly back.

"In any case we should get goin' now…" Cyborg pointed out. He began walking toward the garage. Robin followed him while Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire ran out the front doors.


	2. Meeting the Shadow

Chapter 2-

All the Titans' arrived on the scene of the crime at about the same time, shocked at the destruction that they saw. The 5 computers in the corner of the room were lying in shambles on the floor along with shattered flasks, vials, and test tubes. Unidentified substances had melted a small part of the floor so that you could see through to the level below. Files and papers lay shredded and scattered everywhere. This was going to take a while to be cleaned up. The obscured figure they recognized from the tape was huddled over some unknown item in the corner.

"I hope you plan on giving that powder back…" Robin started. The body slowly turned around, but it had no face, or features. It was simple the shape of a man, colored in black. He could not be explained in anyway better than a 3D shadow.

"What will you do if I don't?" came a faint whisper, sending shivers up all the Titan's spines.

"We'll be forced to take it from you!" Cyborg replied, acting as though he was not creeped out in the slightest and pointing his sonic cannon at the 'man'.

"How can you take something from me if you can't touch me?" he whispered back in the same way as before. After that he leaped onto the wall, becoming 2 dimensional. Upon seeing this, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the wall, causing it to explode into a pile of crumbled cement and dust.

"Did I get him?" Cyborg was answered by a fist. He flew back; smashing threw a wall next to the door. The rest of the team sprang into action. Raven grabbed a heavy looking piece of machinery from near the wall and chucked it at the villain, but he jumped to a wall. Starfire then shot a barrage of green bolts at him from the air, destroying what was left of the wall. Robin threw three ice disks, hoping to freeze the mad man over. It did not work. Starfire threw Beast Boy at him as Raven threw a few shards of broken glass, resulting in a double hit. Beast Boy's tiger claws sliced what seemed only like air, but should have been the shadow man.

"I told you, you can't touch me…" he faded away slowly, with the sleeping powder.

"Ya'll… I think we just got our butts handed to us…" Cyborg stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"On a silver platter…" Beast Boy added, morphing back into human form.

"Cyborg and Raven search the area for anything you can find…" Robin started barking orders, ignoring Cy and BB's comments completely. "Beast Boy, go see if those guards are all right. Starfire, you and I are going to look into the police's computer data base to find out if this guy has any history.

"Dude he looked like he was from a horror movie… I'm sure we would have remembered him…" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Ya… And on the computer he came up as a new intruder," Cyborg defended Beast Boy.

"What if he was here before us?" Robin asked them, raising an eyebrow and turning sharply. Starfire looked sorrowfully at the others and followed behind him.

OoOo

"Robin perhaps the others are right… I do not think that this…thing… would have been here before. Wouldn't we know about it if it had been?" Starfire floated out the door of the research building directly behind the boy wonder.

"Starfire… This thing could be extremely dangerous and back there we couldn't stop it… And if we can't stop it whose suppose to protect the city from it?" Robin turned around so there faces were only a couple inches apart. "We have the responsibility to protect this city… If this thing has any history, any at all… we can learn more about it and be that much closer to defeating it. You may not understand how important it is that we do our job fully but I do."

Starfire squinted her eyes at that comment. "I do not understand at lot of things Robin, but I do understand how important our job is, but maybe you do not understand how important it is that we use our time wisely. What if there is nothing? That is a waste of time that we can not afford for we do not know when this thing will strike again. Do you understand that? Do you understand the fact that we are a team and that you can not make every decision by yourself, leader or not? Yes Robin… There are many things I do not understand… But there are more important things **you** do not understand." Starfire looked at him accusingly and flew ahead of him. "Oh and there is one more thing I do not think that you understand…" Starfire turned her head half way around. "I am not stupid, and I am not here for you to fall back on just because I am the only one you know will always forgive you." With that she flew off toward the police vehicle.

Robin clenched his fist angrily. How dare she say those things to him? He was the leader and he had the right to make decisions. And of course he understood they were at a loss for time. He wasn't stupid. But then there was that one thing nagging at his mind. The fact that he had always fallen back on her because he knew she would always forgive him. She had been so right about it. There had been very few times when Starfire would give up on him. Red X was the only one that came to mind actually. He stomped forward toward the car Starfire had flown to. Heck… He had even worked for Slade and she hadn't given up on him.

OoOo

"Do you think Robin's gonna go all physco about this dude too?" Beast Boy asked the others as he checked on the guards. That was funny… They were sleeping, not unconscious.

"I don't know…" Raven answered. "I hope not because tension gets pretty high around the tower and then **I'm **the one that gets no sleep, along with whoevers doing the most stressing…" Cyborg stood up.

"There is nothing here ya'll. I scanned the whole place."

"Hey… Cy come check this out…" Beast Boy pointed to the guards. "Their sleeping…" Cyborg scanned them quickly.

"How do they have sleeping powder on them when that guy hadn't even gotten it when they were lying here?" Cyborg looked at his scanner as if it were lying, but he knew it couldn't be. Beast Boy shrugged, looking back down at them curiously.

OoOo

"So the last time sleeping powder was stolen was in the 70's?" Robin asked.

"Yep… And the person who stole it still hasn't been identified. All we know is that a few tons were stolen from Gothem…" The cop took another drink of coffee, looking back down at the file he had pulled out.

"Were there any witnesses?" Starfire piped up.

"Yep… One… His name was Chris Harper… He owned some big realty company or something and was in the research lab against the law. He was supposedly getting a new set of high tech cell phones from the electric department. You know… The kind you kids have today…"

"Harper?" Robin questioned.

"Is that name familiar to you?" the cop asked him.

"I… I don't know…" Robin scratched his head. "Oh well… We should get back to the others and see what they found…" he glanced over at Starfire. She nodded her head and they made their way back to the building, still trying to focus on the crime and not what had just happened between them.

**Two updates in ONE day! Go me! Hope you liked it!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I am very sorry but I am forced to put this story on hiatus. I have lost the notebook in which the story was almost completed in. Until I find it I cannot complete the story. I don't want to remake it all because I really like the way it was written before. I think all of my readers deserve the best possible story I can write so it would not be fair to you if I restarted now. I hope you understand.**

**The Royal Princess**

♥**  
ya**


	4. Disturbing Truths

**OMG! I found the notebook! It was in my aunt's fridge! Yes, fridge! This fic was almost forgotten among my more current fics… So glad I found the notebook though… Took long enough! Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3- Disturbing Truths

"So this thing already had sleeping powder?" Robin looked down at the ground where the snoring guards lay.

"Well they ain't just heavy sleepers now are they?" Cyborg looked at Robin stupidly.

"Okay… Let's just try and gather the facts…" Raven took a deep breath. "We know that some was stolen a while back and that there was a witness… Harper did you say?" Raven questioned. Robin and Star both nodded so she went on. "We know that this thing we just faced wasn't human and that he just stole some more sleeping powder but he must have already had some. So where does that leave us?"

"Dude, we have to interview Harper…" Beast Boy told the rest of them, sounding sure of himself.

"Or interrogate him… But I really think I know that name from somewhere…" Robin brought up again.

"Let's go ask the cops where we can find this dude…" Beast Boy led the team out of the crime scene.

OoOo

"Gotham…" the cop answered. He lives in a mansion a few blocks down from the Wayne Manor…. The address is 77645 Brigstion. Good luck getting in… He doesn't normally like visitors…" the man told them, almost knowingly.

"Thank you!" Starfire called after him. The team got into the car and began driving to their destination.

"It doesn't make sense…" Cyborg rambled on down the highway. "Stealing sleeping powder? What real good is that gonna do for a guy whose a freakin' shadow?"

"Don't know… But we're going to find out," Robin sounded so sure the team believed it.

"What I don't understand is how he can switch from 2 dimensional to 3 dimensional…" Raven shook her head. "It takes an absolute master to do that… I would know."

"Perhaps this um… this "man" is a master. Perhaps he was the one to steal the powder before. Maybe he has a boss he must work for?" Starfire tried her hardest to answer the questions all 5 of them were asking themselves. Cyborg curved off the highway with ease and into the city of Gotham, Robin's hometown.

"Dude, my brain hurts just thinking about all this stuff…" he looked out the window at the small stores and civilians in them.

"Tell me when you spot it…" Cyborg made a right turn onto Brigstion. "Wow! Look at these… not houses… MANSIONS!"

"That's exactly what they are…" Robin now remembered exactly who Harper was. In fact, Chris Harper and his mentor were friends in business. Chris had a son named Roy. Roy Harper had been best friends with Robin all through elementary and junior high... The thing that really had made them stop being friends was the fact that Batman had decided he would also train Roy, and now he was Speedy. It had been so long ago Robin had forgotten the real name of the boy.

"I almost forgot that you grew up here…" Cyborg glanced over at the boy wonder, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ya… Dude you probably lived in a place just like this…" Beast Boy sounded excited at this thought. All the Titans' finally saw the entrance to the biggest mansion in the middle of the block. "Dude…"

"Wow…" Raven gaped at the huge double doors that must have gone up 5 stories. Starfire's eyes widened tremendously.

"Don't remind me…" Robin growled deeply. Cyborg looked at the iron gates at the entrance. He hit the button on the speaker.

"Hey, it's the Titans' and we got some business with Mr. Harper…" he spoke into it.

"Do you have an appointment?" a female voice came back, sounding accusing.

"No… But it's an emergency…" Cyborg mumbled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry sir but you have to make an appointment."

"Listen, we're the Teen Tit-"

"Look, I'm Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's kid, and I need to speak to Mr. Harper. Unless you want to be sued I suggest you open up that gate and let all of us in, right now," Robin interrupted and leaned over Cyborg so he could speak into the phone.

"Oh… I'm sorry Mr. Grayson… Go right in…" the gates opened slowly, allowing the Titan's onto Harper property.

"Dude look at the authority you have! Even more than a Titan! That is SO sweet!" Beast Boy laughed maniacally. "Imagine where you could get us in with that power!"

"Forget it Beast Boy… Robin's not going to…" Raven started, but stopped when the door was pulled open for her by a butler.

"Here you go Miss…" he took her hand and helped her out.

"Thanks." She answered abruptly, not liking people to help her, the independent person she was.

"This is going to be fun…" Cyborg smirked as they walked into the "house" of Chris Harper.

OoOo

"He'll be with you in a moment… But I thought you said that you were Richard Grayson…" the up-tight looking female shot daggers there way. Her hair was pulled up in a neat blonde bun and she was wearing a stiff gray suit with a stiff gray skirt and matching black shoes. You could tell she wasn't good with children, or teenagers.

"Oh… Um… Ya well ya see…" Robin started, but couldn't think of anything to say. Of course no one but his friends and Batman knew that he was in fact Richard Grayson, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Send them in Jody…" came a loud and deep voice from a speaker above them.

"Go in…" she sighed, pointing to a glass door to the Titans' left. They walked over to it and entered the man's office.

OoOo

"So you're telling me that you're the Teen Titans and you are here to interrogate me about that robbery I saw like 30 years ago?" Mr. Harper looked at them strangely. He had a bad comb over with his fading red hair and a small nose. His eyes were a bright blue. Chris Harper did in fact, look like a business man.

"Yes. We flat out need this interrogation or, to put it nicer, "interview" with you. We're at a dead end here and if we don't get some info we don't know what this think is capable of…" Robin told the man, basically saying, 'We're interrogating you now, no questions asked.'

"You will only have to answer a few questions. All it will cost you is a tiny bit of your time. It is not as if we are accusing you of anything." Starfire added just incase this man got the wrong idea. The others nodded their heads. He sighed and looked down at his hands which were folded on his desk.

"How long is this gonna take?" he asked, "I have a plane to catch in like 5 hours so it better be quick…" Robin smiled.

"Oh it only takes about an hour or so man, no need to worry about catching your flight!" Cyborg waved a hand nonchalantly threw the air.

"Fine, I'll come. But you folks better be right about the time frame…" he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Promise…" Beast Boy spoke up, and held his fingers up in scouts honor. The man nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"We're taking my limo. I'll have your car placed back at Jump City P.S and my driver will bring you back there when we're done. I'm leaving out of Jump anyway…" he told them. It was his turn to have no questions asked.

"Sweet, a limo! Are you serious?" Beast Boy squealed excitedly.

"Joy…" Raven rolled her eyes as they walked into the elevator.

OoOo

"Okay first question…" Robin paced back and forth as he spoke. "Could you give a description of what this person/thing looked like?"

"Sure can… No facial features, no muscles… Nothing but a dark fill in of a man…"

"I see… And did you try and stop him?"

"Are you nuts? Of course I tried to stop him but he disappeared… Scratch that, it was as though he flew into the wall!"

"Well then… Why were you in the building so late at night?"

"I was trying to find our new business cell phones… I wasn't supposed to get them till the morning after I'll admit. It was a mistake okay!"

"There's no need to get riled up…" Robin went on, quite used to "interviewing" people, "Did this man steel anything besides the sleeping powder?"

"A couple jewels maybe… Some money too…"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes…" Mr. Harper seemed to shiver at the thought.

"What did he say?"

"Nightmare… He… he said his name was nightmare and he would be the shadow that haunted my dreams… He said he would drive me insane for sleep for the rest of my life…" the man choked up a little. Robin shivered now too.

"Has he?"

"Yes… For 30 years…" terror came to the man's eyes… He stared off blankly into space. His face then became stern… "Until recently… Recently as in like a month ago it stopped… I don't know why…"

"Thank…thank you for your time sir… I'm sure we have enough information for now… But, do you know anyone else with information on this man?"

"Nope… Sorry, can't help you there…" the man's face loosened up a little.

"You can leave…" Robin grabbed a file from off the table and walked out of the room.

OoOo

"What'd he have to say about it?" Cyborg questioned as Robin walked out, slightly shaken.

"He… Listen to the audio later…" the leader snatched out the tape recorder from his pocket and handed it to the mechanical teen.

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked, sensing something wrong with her friend.

"I'm fine." He slammed out the door and toward the limo, eager to get back to the tower and do more research.

"That dude's got some serious issues…" Beast Boy mumbled. Raven and Cyborg nodded, but Starfire merely looked guiltily at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- The Nightmare of Nightmares

_He was cold, so, so cold. He could see nothing but snow in front of him, it was blinding, and still more snow was coming down in torrents. He squinted into the distance where he could see four shadowed figures standing. He slowly advanced toward them, but they seemed to be getting farther away. They were calling his name now, their voices barely making to his ears over the distance. The whispers of their voices gave him a dark, lifeless feeling. He stopped abruptly as he seemed to have backed into something. How? He had been trying so hard to move forward… He was moving backward though? He turned around and what he saw horrified him…_

"Robin?!" a voice pulled him back as everything seemed to jump into his vision at once. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide underneath his mask.

"What…" he could feel his teeth chattering. He was freezing. "What happened?" he shivered.

"You were yelling, I heard you, I'm sorry but I was scared!" Starfire exclaimed, afraid he might be angry with her.

"It's…okay…" he chattered. She didn't look much relieved.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

"I… I don't know…Starfire…" he rubbed his arms fiercely. Why was he so cold?

"Oh…" she bit her lip, putting another blanket over him. She put her hand to his forehead. "Robin… Why were you yelling our names? You kept yelling for the team… Individually…"

"It was just… a nightmare I guess…" he was beginning to warm up now.

"Would you like me to wake Cyborg so he can give you a check up in the Infirmary?"

"No Star, I'm okay now," he shook his head. "About earlier I'm really-"

"Forget about it Robin I know you were simply trying to do what is best for this team. It is alright-"

"No, it isn't alright Star. I've been awful I know… I've been trying not to get like that it just… I don't know what came over me."

"You have been having frequent nightmares haven't you," Starfire looked at him with a look of worry.

"What?"

"I hear you almost every night tossing and turning. Tonight was the worst yet. What is the matter? Is something worrying you?"

"No…" he mumbled, lying.

"Very well… But you know you can tell me if the problem arises! And do try and get some sleep it has been a long day and it is nearly one in the morning." With this she left the room, her hair the last thing he saw of her. The images from his nightmare came back to him. All the Titans dead. All of them except for him. And he had been standing in front of their dead bodies… With a sword covered in blood…

_The wind blew all around. A dark shadow of a man moved forward, whispering something…_

_"The job is not yet done; you have seen only the future of what is to be."_

_"I understand."_

_"Do it now. Go now…"_

Raven sat up in bed, looking around her room anxiously. What had just happened? She had been talking to Nightmare, but it had not been her voice. It had been… No, it couldn't have been… It was. It was Robin's voice. But what was that… A premonition… A nightmare? She had felt so… evil and… unhappy. She heard a footstep outside her door. She strained her ears for the littlest of noises. The door began to slide open…

"Robin! What are you doing Robin?! Robin?!" she screamed frantically. He was walking slowly forward, holding a knife out poised to kill. "Robin!" He dropped it and collapsed on to the ground. Raven quickly got out of bed and walked cautiously over to him. He was shaking violently and mumbling incoherently. She leaned closer to hear what he was saying…

"Have to kill them… No, don't, stop!... Kill them all!" his voice changed from a faint whisper, to normal, and back again. Raven grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Robin snap out of it!" He jumped up quickly and looked around, not seeming to know where he was.

"Raven? How did I…"

"I don't know, but I'm waking the others."

**Review if you didn't like it or review if you did. You rock my sox readers!**


End file.
